


At the other end of the country

by thingsiwontadmittohavewritten



Series: Fill me up [8]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek Hale, Anal Fingering, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Bottom Stiles Stilinski, Chapter 2 is worse, Coercion, Dark Derek Hale, Dead everybody but Derek and Stiles (implied), Derek Hale Bites Stiles Stilinski, Derek's at least ten years older, Extremely Dubious Consent, Full Shift Derek Hale, Implied Rimming, Knotting, M/M, Other, PWP - Porn Without Plot, Power Imbalance, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sex with a poodle, Sex with a shifted werewolf, Stiles Stilinski is 16, Top Derek, Werewolf Stiles Stilinski, an alpha can control its beta(s) - implied, and suddenly took a much darker turn at the end, at the very least, beastiality, not sane Derek Hale (implied), takes place after the end of season 1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-09-25 19:49:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9841322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thingsiwontadmittohavewritten/pseuds/thingsiwontadmittohavewritten
Summary: In which Derek and Stiles move to the other end of the country and then fuck a lot.





	1. The first part

**Author's Note:**

> So this is filth; not necessarily well written but filth none the less. 
> 
> This fic assumes that: Peter bit Scott, Lydia and Jackson who all turned or died. Canon season 1 more or less happened but by the time Derek slit his uncle's throat he and Stiles are the only ones left standing (Sheriff and Melissa are dead, too). For whatever reason Derek then bites Stiles who becomes a werewolf and the story is off.
> 
> Comments and kudos are welcome, feel free to point out mistakes or wrong/other tags you think I should use-
> 
> Warnings for excessive use of the word 'fuck' and the fact that this is probably more rape than dubious consent

If anybody had told Stiles a year ago this was what his life would be like he’d have laughed so hard at them his stomach would’ve hurt for days; but here he was a newly made werewolf who’d travelled to the other end of the country to go to college and live with his insanely hot boyfriend.

Living with Derek in a small, two room apartment was even better than Stiles could’ve ever imagined. Stiles would go to class while Derek would go to work, then whoever came home first would cook, Stiles would do his homework and Derek would clean and then they’d fuck on every single surface of the place.   
Their first time had been the day Derek turned him, the feel of his alpha the only thing keeping him from going insane with sensory overload and Stiles had begged for being surrounded by the other man’s scent. Derek had obliged, ripped Stiles’ clothes of him and then thrown him face first onto the bed. The scent of alpha had immediately calmed him down, Derek’s hand pressing his head even further into the pillow and the sound of a zipper opening the only warning before something huge and massive was forcing its way inside his body. It was only the alpha’s soothing voice “shhh, you’ll like it. Made to take me so beautifully,” that kept Stiles from fighting the intrusion. After a while he’d grown hard under the relentless pounding Derek was subjecting him to and once the alpha hit a certain place within him he came, shooting his load onto the sheets and collapsing in a near boneless heap only Derek’s claws in his hips angling his ass upwards for Derek to keep thrusting deeper and deeper still before he, too, came with a howl that could probably be heard all over Beacon Hills.   
It had been somewhat unpleasant waking up in the wet spot but Derek had made up for it with his tongue and fingers and magnificent cock, filling Stiles’ surprisingly greedy hole until the boy was a sobbing mess, every nerve ending raw from the many times his alpha had driven him to completion. 

On Stiles’ first full moon Derek had brought him to the burnt out Hale house ordered him to strip and get onto his hands and knees on what Stiles knew to be Peter’s grave. When his reluctance apparently shone through Derek stalked closer, hands framing Stiles’ face as the alpha’s mouth devoured the boy in what was more a display of dominance than anything else. The strength his alpha was exuding not to mention the filthy roll of the man’s hips pressing his erection closer to where Stiles himself was hard was enough to make him wonder why he was arguing and without further protests he grabbed the hem of his shirt and pulled away to get rid of the offending article. Barely had his limbs touched the ground before Derek’s equally nude form was draped across his back, the man’s breath hot against his skin. It was rough and wild and if Stiles had still been human he’d have been left with a broken rib and a busted knee and would’ve possibly not been able to walk for days.   
Stiles’ letter of admission came two days later and by the end of the week they they’d left Beacon Hills behind and started their new life.

It was Derek who started recording them; one day Stiles came home early and was met with an alpha who looked even more predatory than usual. It wasn’t until their weekly movie night he was made aware when the first thing on the screen was a closeup of the triskele on Derek’s back only for the camera to pull back out and he could see himself pushed up against the wall, head thrown back and the snap, snap, snap of Derek’s hips where he was driving his cock deeper into Stiles. The movie was short - it had taken less than five minutes before Stiles was coming his brains out, hole clamping vice like around Derek’s rigid flesh causing the man to spill deep inside him - but Stiles’ face felt like it was on fire, a little turned on but mostly embarrassed. Derek, sensing his emotions almost faster than Stiles could feel them, had him straddling his hips, slowly grinding up to leave no question as to exactly how turned on he was by what they’d just seen.   
“I want you to see what I see, baby, want you to know how beautiful you look coming on my cock alone; want you to know how proud I am of you,” the alpha nuzzling at his throat, beard scraping over his sensitive skin making Stiles shiver, from the stimulation and Derek’s words, too. He, Stiles Stilinski, the boy without friends, the social pariah and major spazz had not only managed to land a boyfriend as insanely hot as Derek but had managed to please both him and his wolf. The camera stays though Derek never tells him just how many there might be.

The first time they look for toys Stiles is sitting in Derek’s lap naked as the day he was born with Derek’s cock as far up his ass as it can go in this position, the denim of Derek’s pants irritating his skin and the brush of Derek’s shirt leaving him wishing for more skin contact. The alpha’s clicking around obviously looking for something specific while Stiles is squirming trying to get enough stimulation to topple over the edge and get some relief for his straining dick. He can feel Derek’s smile against his neck “patience, Stiles. Look at this,” he whispers, and Stiles stares wide eyed at the description of the plug Derek’s looking at, blood draining from his face and dick just at the thought of having that thing inside him. “It’s okay, baby, if you don’t want to we won’t get it,” and Stiles hates when his alpha sound this dejected especially when he can do something to prevent it so he just nods to indicate Derek should press buy; daunting as the thing might be Stiles will take that thing because Derek wants him to, Derek who gives him so much and rarely asks for anything in return; and if his boyfriend wants him to take a plug as wide as Derek is long, then who is Stiles to deny him.

It’s even worse in real life than it was on their small computer screen. As per Derek’s instruction Stiles is on his hands and knees on their bed while Derek is setting up the cameras, wanting to capture every second of it, especially the ones he can’t see as he’ll be behind Stiles. By now Stiles is used to the cameras, are used to rewatching them during movie nights and then reenact their favorites. The familiarity helps him ignoring them when Derek’s hard cock is nuding against his lips, smearing precum like lipstick all over them in a silent demand for Stiles to suck him off. Obediently he lets his mouth fall open letting the man gain access to his mouth, his tongue twirling questing around the head mapping out the well known feel and texture of the skin, dipping into the foreskin and retreating to suckle the head fully, enjoying the taste of salt, musk and alpha. Derek’s eyes are half closed in pleasure his mouth hanging open as he breaths are coming out in rasping pants and when Stiles notices the way the man’s hips are moving slightly in small, abortive circles does he open his mouth wider in a silent plea for his alpha to let loose.  
Derek doesn’t have to be persuaded as he dives right in, and Stiles is proud how well he takes it, knows the alpha will praise him once he’s firing on all cylinders again - at first Stiles weren’t able to take all of his alpha’s cock, every time more than the head was in his mouth he’d gag and the first time Derek had forgot himself and bucked his hips Stiles had thrown up, which had been an instant turn off. He couldn’t swallow either, found the lukewarm watery liquid with its bitter salty taste disgusting and only the fact that he hadn’t eaten all day due to nervousness prevented him from throwing up the instant Derek spilled in his mouth; but they’d practiced, not only with Derek’s cock but fingers, appropriately shaped household objects and vegetables and slowly Stiles had been able to repress his gag reflex until here they were, and Derek could fuck his face any way he’d like and Stiles would just beg for more - he can feel the alpha’s cock as it’s forced down his throat, knows that when they watch the video he’ll be able to see the outline of it on his throat and just the thought has his own dick spurting precum.  
Derek’s rhythm is never faltering, fast and designed to drive him as far as possible down Stiles throat and getting him off relatively fast. It’s still a surprise when he goes taut as a bowstring and floods Stiles mouth, the boy greedily sucking down every last drop, milking the man with his throat. It’s a proud and satisfied alpha who pets the other’s hair after, letting Stiles arch into the touch for a while before drawing back to resume the task he abandoned in favor of Stiles’ tempting mouth.  
When Derek finally kneels behind the younger boy no less than eight cameras are observing them intently; he takes a moment to look at the way Stiles’ head hang down between his arms, the light flush of his skin, the way his pretty little dick is hanging heavy between his legs, precum dripping steadily from the head. The alpha takes the bottle of lube and pushes it just past Stiles’ rim, squeezing some of the jelly directly inside his willing body and then fucking him with what little of the bottle is inside his hole. The younger ‘were whines in displeasure and Derek removes it only to replace it with his fingers. The alpha’s eager to see what Stiles will look like once the plug is inside him and had hoped that by know the boy would’ve been as thorouhly wellfucked that he wouldn’t need all this vigorous stretching - Derek had forgotten to take werewolf healing into account - on the other hand the man can’t deny enjoying to fill his beta with everything he can imagine so it’s not as if it any real hardship. When Derek can fit the widest part of both hands in Stiles hole does he carefully lube the plug they bought and just as careful does he slip it into Stiles’ body. The skin is red and puffy from the abuse Derek has subjected it to and still it lets him push the silicone in and he watches in amazement as Stiles’ body seems to open up even further to accept the object, to hungrily suck it even deeper and then close up as if not wanting Derek to take it back again. He most definitely doesn’t plan to though he grabs the flared end and twists the thing a little, relishing the broken moan from Stiles before standing up and move some of the cameras. When he gets back Stiles had collapsed on the bed, soft snores indicating he’s fast asleep. Derek decides against waking him, instead standing besides the bed and jerk off, managing to paint Stiles’ face in white when he releases.

Going to school with the massive plug in his ass is awkward, and he’s grateful they decided to do it during spring break, giving him time to get used to the feeling of essentially having Derek’s cock lodged sideways in his ass at all time during the day. Derek will wake him up and stretch him further from where Stiles is already loose and wet from the sex they had last evening and even during the night - he doesn’t know if it’s an alpha thing or a Derek thing but it’s not uncommon for the man to wake up and fuck Stiles through the mattress, not caring one bit if he wakes up or not - and then slip the plug inside him; Stiles will then spend the rest of the morning willing himself to walk normally and Derek will keep touching his ass sometimes landing a hard slap to either buttcheek. Then Stiles will go to class where every chair becomes his own personal hell of pleasured pain, not helped by the fact that the thing’s equipped with a remote controlled vibrator that Derek will turn on in random intervals. Typically Derek will remove the plug when they’re getting ready for bed only to replace it with his cock as soon as possible. Stiles probably should protest it but seeing as how happy it makes Derek he doesn’t have the heart to.

He cries his eyes out the first time Derek knots him. He’s lying on their bed folded in half his feet and legs against the walls to prevent his head from slamming against it every time Derek thrusts forward and moving Stiles with the force of it. Stiles is numb and exhausted, his dick laying limp in a cooling pool of his own come four orgasms in and Derek’s still chasing his first; that’s when it starts to feel like Derek’s cock is catching against his rim, the alpha grunting as if it gets more difficult making his way into Stiles’ welcoming body but he knows that can’t be right, because by now the alpha has begun mixing their lube with (and applying it to Stiles’ ass like lotion) a special strain of wolfsbane that isn’t poisonous but does delay their healing, making Stiles’ hole keep its stretch almost through the night, not to mention Derek hasn’t fucked him for three days but just having Stiles keep the plug inside him at all times. And yet there’s not enough room for Derek’s cock even as he keeps pushing it inside Stiles, and it keeps expanding at the base, wider and wider in an unbearable stretch that brings tears to his eyes, makes his claws come out though they have nowhere to go but his own skin or the wall. Derek keeps going, grunting like a man in bad shape running hundred yards, sweat shining on his forehead and face red with exertion; by the time Derek can no longer move Stiles is a mess of tears and snot and when the alpha leans forward to nuzzle lovingly against his throat he can’t quite suppress the scream of pain tearing from his throat.   
“You’re taking my knot so well, baby, and I’m sorry it hurts, but you feel so good around my cock, warm and soft,” and Stiles melts at the happiness in Derek’s voice, the blinding smile on his lips and when the alpha starts to drain his pain he relaxes back and enjoys being so close to the man, his dick once again starting to fill with blood as Derek’s kissing him, demanding entrance to Stiles mouth where he asserts his dominance as surely as he’s already done with Stiles’ hole; Derek’s hips rolling to push a little deeper and Stiles would swear that his cock has gotten longer in the last few minutes than it usually is, before he has to seize all thought process when Derek erupts inside him, filling him up with his seed in violent bursts and Stiles can feel how his cock pulses with it, the longer it goes on the more painful it becomes as there’s no room for both Derek’s engorged flesh and the obscene amount of sperm spurting from him. Stiles is whimpering in pain even as his rock hard dick is begging for friction and his alpha is petting everywhere he can reach, draining his pain and making soothing noises that Stiles is too far gone to register.   
Derek’s hand is warm and large as it engulfs Stiles’ dick, his grip firm and sure as he strips it fast and efficiently making Stiles clamp down around his knot triggering yet another spurt of come to match Stiles’ own. The boy passes out for a little while leaving Derek to admire him, the way his pale skin so easily accept all the alpha’s marks, the ease with which he holds himself even folded in half and especially how he looks with the skin stretched taut around Derek’s knot, the sight triggering yet another orgasm from the alpha who gets to see how Stiles’ abdomen swells slightly the more Derek pumps into him, the faint tickle where it starts to seep out between Derek’s cock and Stiles’ skin.   
On their one year anniversary Derek, among other things, gives Stiles a mouthguard; he looks so eager when he explains why that Stiles can’t do anything other than put it on, drop to his knees and open his mouth, letting the alpha do this any way he wants. This times it’s painfully clear that Derek’s cock does indeed get longer when he knots and with no way to escape Stiles almost chokes on the added size and the increased amount of semen, but the reward of Derek’s happy smile and soft caresses to Stiles’ skin is so worth it when he manages to swallow every last drop. 

It’s Stiles that suggests moving, finding a small house somewhere where the neighbors won’t complain when he screams himself hoarse at three in the morning when Derek wrings yet another painfully dry orgasm from his abused dick or knots him without proper preparation - sometimes the alpha gets a little eager and far be it from Stiles to complain.   
They find a small house half an hour from campus in a small forest where they can be as loud as they want and nobody’s going to complain

The first time Stiles tells Derek no is when he brings home the dog; it’s a black poodle and if his alpha had simply wanted them to have a pet Stiles wouldn’t have had anything against it - turns out a ‘pet’ wasn’t really what his boyfriend had in mind.   
In the end though Stiles caves because Derek still brings him so much happiness and never really ask for in return; of course there’s also the small matter where Derek keeps telling him how much he loves Stiles and how the boy’s the sun in an otherwise rather gloom existence, and put like that only a monster would deny their boyfriend this small thing.   
Derek would’ve done it outside but when it starts raining he agrees that maybe the living room will suffice. He carefully preps Stiles with the wolfsbane infused lube and something odd smelling Stiles can’t remember having smelled before. Then he lets in the poodle, which instantly runs over, cold snout against Stiles hole before it desperately tries to mount him.   
It feels weird having that little weight against him, the poodle never managing to get as deep as Derek and mostly it just feels like having a few finger shallowly thrusting inside him; being used to Derek’s it hardly even registers when the poodle knots him, the animal’s relief as it can stand ass to ass with the impossibly tall bitch it just got to breed. In a rare display of open affection though Derek rewards Stiles with a blow job that has his toes curling and stars dancing in front of his eyes. Then he does it again and again, each time feeding the release to Stiles until nothing can come from his abused dick and Stiles will let Derek do anything as long as he stops touching Stiles’ dick.

It’s as if the incident has unlocked something in Derek who begins to fully shift around him, and when the alpha manages to make his intentions clear Stiles has no other choice than comply. It’s worlds apart from the experience with the poodle. Derek’s a big man and his wolf are still five to seven inches taller than him when Stiles is standing on all four; the weight’s the same though it feels different now that the alpha has paws instead of hands and Stiles ends up with significantly more scratches than he’s used to. And if Stiles thought that Derek’s cock was big it’s nothing compared to the wolf’s that even before the knot starts forming it feels like Stiles is being split in half. But this is for Derek and Stiles can suck it up knowing that at some point this, too, will start to feel good - it takes months, but in the end Stiles comes to enjoy being fucked by the big, black wolf his boyfriend transform into.


	2. The Second Part

And sometimes Derek would put the video of Stiles mounted by the poodle on the screen that took up the entire wall of their living room, would watch closely at every expression crossing Stiles face listen to every sound the camera had caught; it became something that played on a loop the canvas to their everyday lives, no matter what they were doing – what Stiles was doing – there was no escaping the images of him being mounted by the goddamn poodle. When Stiles finally got fed up with it and complained Derek send him a slow, predatory smile though he took the video out he also for the first time in their time together refused to touch Stiles, even went as far as tying him to the bed making sure he couldn’t touch himself either.  
A week later he brought the Doberman.

Where the poodle had had trouble properly getting its dick inside Stiles the larger Doberman had no such trouble; like the first time Derek had stretched him taken a little more care with the job that Stiles was so hard he could come just from the wind. What he got was 90 pounds of muscle climbing onto him, claws seeming leverage on his skin and scratching him deep enough to draw blood which seemed to agitate the animal. Stiles would dislodge the dog but one look at his alpha and he remained in his place, letting the Doberman do its thing. At first it’s mostly the dog thrusting its lower body against Stiles’ ass before its penis finally hits the target and slips inside; he takes a steadying breath relieved the larger animal seems to be no bigger than the poodle was and significantly smaller than Derek in any form – his reprieve doesn’t last forever and he can practically _feel_ how it grows inside him, the drag of the penis so familiar that he can’t help the moans escaping him, the way he presses back into the Dobermann and arch his pelvis to give the dog better access while drawing it in deeper; when the penis hits his prostate all bets are off and Stiles is clamping down around the expanding knot, the Dobermann’s thrusts stopping but rather than getting off of the boy does it remain standing at its hind legs and making Stiles take all of its weight. Stiles has no idea how long they’re tied together just knows that he comes again when the dog grinds forward in a way that Derek usually does when he’s fully shifted and then the Dobermann’s gone the trickle of its seed and the momentary soreness in Stiles’ hole the only evidence it was ever there. Derek plugs him up and carries him to bed all the while telling him how good he was and how much he enjoyed watching.

It brings forth a steady stream of dogs in their home, some small and some bigger Stiles even has the pleasure of being fucked by a great Dane, and he bemoans the fact that he only got one go with it. His alpha praises him every time he says something good about the dogs and makes sure to take even better care of him. 

His school work suffers; Stiles far more busy trying to make a plan that will convince Derek that he should be allowed to suck the alpha off when fully shifted. Lucky for Stiles that’s what Derek suggests the day he drops out of college.  
It’s different in this form, for one Derek doesn’t get hard like this and all the fur is difficult to work around. He manages though, slobbering all over the wolf’s groin until the pink tip of Derek’s cock peek out which he then proceeds to suck and lap at; being knotted hadn’t been on the agenda but it doesn’t stop him from thoroughly enjoying it nor does it stop him from rolling over and present the second the alpha’s knot deflates enough leave his mouth. Derek fuck’s him twice, first shifted and then as a human before carrying him home to bed.  
It’s not long before the alpha introduces a new piece of furniture to their home. Stiles is wary at first but once Derek promises he can have the Great Dane again he’s willing to try it.

The new bench brings not only a steady string of dogs back into their homes but also their owners who – Stiles finds out later – is paying quite a hefty fee for the privilege of not only letting their dogs fuck him but also letting them watch. For even more money Derek even lets the humans jerk off and paint Stiles in their releases.  
It’s after a long week where Stiles can no longer tell one dog from the other, still feel as if he’s bursting at the seams with the amount of come he’s been stuffed full of – not only by the dogs but also by Derek who has found yet another niche where people are willing to watch Stiles getting fucked and knotted by a huge wolf. Not that Stiles has the energy to complain right now, but sometimes he’d wish it was just him and Derek like it had been when they started this.  
He’s sitting molded against Derek’s side, the alpha’s arm a warm and steady presence around his shoulders as the movie starts up; it’s one of Derek’s favorites and a mix of just the two of them and the dogs plus a few shots of Stiles drenched in come from the pet owners, though the humans themselves are never shown on the screen, instead creating the illusion that Stiles is covered in the release from the dogs fucking him. He’s still uncomfortable watching it though and he tries to hide his face in the crook of Derek’s neck, but the alpha keeps turning his face to the screen.  
”You’re such a pretty little whore, aren’t you baby, all covered in white and getting fucked. The stench of bitch in heat is ever present on you, making every alpha wanting to mount you. And you’d let them, wouldn’t you greedy little cockslut that you are, begging to be filled and even when you’re fucked out and leaking from your pores do you want more.” Derek’s teeth at his pulse point, entire fist buried inside his hole where Stiles is draped over the coffee table his pants in tatters all over the floor, the alpha’s statement punctuated by a large moan as Stiles in the video comes all over the bench he’s chained to.  
”Peter knew, told me how good you could be with the right incitement, how much he could make on you; called you his little toy, his pretty little hole to ruin. And he was right, even if I never imagined it’d be like this, how good you’d feel around me whenever I take you. Make no mistake, baby, you will watch the movies I’ve made of you, will see how much you’re enjoying it no matter how many times you tell me ‘no’. Now look at me, whore,” Stiles turned his head with tears streaming down his face, “look at me and tell me how much you want it.”  
And Stiles did.


End file.
